


Whirlwind

by ChloeKilledJ



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Suggestive, jack having emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeKilledJ/pseuds/ChloeKilledJ
Summary: Jack feels things and panics about it what else is new





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragons/gifts).



Jack rarely felt an emotion other than violently erotic anger or mania. This one could not be classified into either category and the less he understood it the angrier and more manic he became. Funny how things work that way. 

He had just dropped Rhys off at his executive suite where he and all the other Hyperion white-collars lived nowadays. With a whirlwind of a kiss goodbye Rhys wished him goodnight in that endearing, stuttering, blushing, clumsy way of his and shut the door. Jack found himself still standing outside of it ten minutes later, half unwilling to move at all and half unwilling to be caught gaping at the nameplate like a dope. He swiped a hand over his face in frustration. 

Rhys wasn't supposed to even have a name to remember in Jack's initial plan for him. Easy and quick, a conquest of the swaré he was holding. It was all tongues and teeth and hair pulling but god how cataclysmic it was. Needless to say, recalling their first night was prime material for lonely or uninteresting evening. It was addictive. It led to dozens of other encounters where Jack was given the power of thoroughly debauching the cybernetic man. Every encounter ended in something much needed and amazing, and how happily Jack savored watching those long legs limp away from him after a particularly fantastic night. 

He found himself focusing on Rhys when it was least important. Buying him gifts or taking him out somewhere new, beautiful and expensive; all just to see his eyes light up. And okay, maybe also to get a mouth on him, he wasn't picky. Usually. But this? This was something else now. And it settled like a rock in his stomach as he recalled the last time he felt this way. 

Suddenly the breath is knocked from him and his hands are sweaty and he's grinning to himself as to avoid confronting it, but holy hell is he in deep. In one of very few times in Jack's life, he found himself feeling pure terror. 

He slid down the wall opposite Rhys' door with a hand covering his mouth, other hand in his hair about to rip it from his scalp in frustration. 

He's in love.

Fuck.


End file.
